Dancing In The Rain
by JuliaKun
Summary: "There's nothing left to say. You took my hand and we dance the night away." One-shot. *DISCLAIMERS* -Complete-


The air was cool as I looked outside the window.

It was raining, the early summer rain,

I didn't know where to focus my eyes,

The screen, the tree; it seemed to be past that,

The sky was still bright with soft rain pouring slowly,

My mind wandered if it was raining where you are.

* * *

" _A-Azusa!"_

" _H-Hai!"_

" _Uhm… I know we've been dating for almost half a year now and… you're going to the same college as us at spring so…" Yui fidgeted, something that awfully worried Azusa._

" _Yui? What's wrong?" Stings were forming at garnet-colored eyes; she hoped this isn't what she thinks it is. She didn't want to break up with Yui._

" _It's just that…" Exhaling loudly, the brunette threw all her anxiety out the window. "Canyoupleasemoveinwithme?"_

 _One, two, three blinks and Azusa couldn't believe her ears._

" _O-of course! I'd love to, Yui!"_

* * *

The pillow was warm on top of me,

Rock music from the headphones contrast the scene,

Far off, the skies looked a little bit too grey,

Rain poured harder and a little harsh,

My mind wondered if you have an umbrella with you.

* * *

" _Yui! What're you doing? I thought it was my turn to cook dinner tonight?"_

" _I learned something from Ui back then, I wanted to try it now." Yui sheepishly rubbed the back of her head with a lopsided grin._

" _But I know you're tired from college and work. You're graduating soon. It makes me feel guilty, you know?" Azusa gently reprimanded and pouted a little. She didn't know it was too cute for Yui._

" _Then maybe you can help me 'unwind' later in bed then." After a suggestive smirk, Yui resumed her cooking. She knew Azusa's face was blushing like mad now. Even if she closed her eyes, her brain knew exactly how her fiancée looks._

" _Y-Yui!" The brunette giggled humorously and turned to see a pouting Azusa. She leaned in and captured her lips, and everything was forgotten. Even the half-cooked dinner._

* * *

Setting my phone aside and laid on my stomach,

I've been getting a little worried,

Sensing my worry, the rain died a little,

On my back again, facing the ceiling,

My mind wondered if you're smiling at the rain.

* * *

" _It wasn't my fault! It wasn't and you knew that!"_

" _But she was practically stripping you with her eyes! Yui, I know flirting when I see one and you aren't even protesting to her advances!"_

" _Azusa, you know full well that she's nothing but a co-worker. I'm married to you, that's all I know."_

" _Is this how you got the promotion, huh?! You—you were letting her –"_

" _Don't you even dare finish that sentence." Yui stared her wife down, tiredness in her eyes._

" _Fine then. You can sleep on the couch."_

 _The brunette was staring at the ceiling; it was a new sight for her. This was the biggest fight they've ever gotten ever since… ever since they got together, actually._

 _What frustrated the brunette even more is that Azusa won't listen to her. It was times like these that makes her happy for how jealous her wife gets but makes her a tad bit frustrated that her wife won't back down._

 _The couch was too cold for her; she wanted to just cuddle up with her wife tonight. And to think that there's a storm outside right now, she wanted to be by her side._

 _She stood up from the couch, gathered the blanket and re-arranged the couch pillow, she moved closer to the door of the master's bedroom._

 _Just in time she's about to knock, the door opened._

 _Azusa was holding a pillow, obvious that she was going to the couch to find some warmth from her wife. Alone; the bed was too big for her._

 _Both exchanged knowing stares and went inside the bedroom, laughing all the way._

* * *

Not long, the rain poured harder again,

The battery of the iPod died, so did the music,

It was quiet and unsettling, I was worried again,

The front door opened and revealed you,

My eyes wandered and you grinned; your hand outstretched, we dance in the rain.

* * *

 **A/N: Hmmm… OH SHIT! A YUIAZU! I MADE A YUIAZU! *dances… I can't dance…* Woah, anyway! Hoped you liked thaaaaaat~ This is my first YuiAzu and yeah, it's a one-shot. I just wanted to make something for the (probably) most-canon pairing in the K-On! series~ *fireworks* If you noticed, I used the theme of Samidare 20 Love for this. I was actually going to make this a MiTsu but… yeah…**

 **Another one-shot on the way! Which is… a MiTsu *pffft obviously* aaand… I'll probably use U &I for that…**

 **Ah, anyway, that's that sooo…**

 **Laters, humans.**


End file.
